one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalca Deimos
|previous occupation= |bounty= 400,000,000 |base of operations= |status= Active |mt status= Single |relatives= |alignment= Good |haki= Busoshoku Kenbushoku Haoshoku |weapons= |fg style= |image gallery= yes }} Dalca Deimos (ダルカディーモス, Daruka Diimosu) is currently one of the famous pirates in the world together with the other members of The Seven Spectrums and captain of the Lightning Beast Pirates. Unlike most pirates he's not looking for the One Piece or becoming the Pirate King, he tells everyone that his dream is to become the strongest man in the world, but his crew know that's not true and when someone joins the crew he gives a vote of confidence and reveal his biggest secret. Since very young he was trained to become the best fighter in the world despite having dodged the original track a bit he still wants to be the best of all. Due to the great experience in battles and the arduous training that he had when he was little, Deimos became easily one of the three strongest fighters of his crew who were named as the Three Lightning kings. He currently have a bounty of 400,000,000 equal to that of Damain D. Chris being in fourth place on the Seven Spectrums bounty list. He have won the alias of Lightning Beast (野獣の雷光, Yajuu no Raikou) due to his unimaginable speed and wild attacks. Appearance One of his most attractive point, referred to by Akane is his unkempt hair, for some of the other girls are his grey eyes that for being different call more attention. He usually dresses in a manner reserved that won't let other people figure out if he's got muscles or not, and that was revealed after his first fight whene his shirt was torn it was shown that he has a extremely developed body for his age. In a matter of clothes he was always straightforward, never choosing clothes too extravagant, remaining always in the same style with just a white shirt underneath a red jacket, black pants and sneakers. Personality Relationships History Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Fighting Style Misc & Weakness Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki or Mantra as it is known on the Sky Island , is one of three forms of Haki and one of the two that can be learn. This haki is commonly known as the Observation Haki due to give the user the ability to sense the presence of others even if they are outside their field of vision. This was the first form of haki he learned, a few years before he left for the sea Deimos was trained by his father in martial arts and during this training he learned unconsciously how to use haki. Deimos is quite handy using this Haki as was seen during his fight against Drake, where he veered off of all his attacks and at the same time counter attacked with several punches. Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki commonly known as Armament Haki is the most basic haki of the three, being also one of the most used. This Haki consists in creating a force similar to an invisible armor around the user's body. This one is quite useful in battles for both attack and defend, and Deimos learned how to use it shortly after arriving in the new world. As a Martial Artist Deimos have learn this haki mostly as a support technique to make his attacks stronger. Haoshoku Haki Bounty Quotes Major Battles & Events Trivia *He is based on Tachibana Rintaro from Dragons Rioting. Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Males Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Protagonists Category:The Seven Spectrums